stromgardefandomcom-20200214-history
Arathorian Coalition
The Arathorian Coalition is a group comprised of characters from the Kingdom of Stromgarde, the Arathi Highlands, and refugees from the other Northern settlements who have united in common purpose to see the highlands ushered into a brighter future--standing together against the many threats arrayed against them. We are loyal to the Royal house of Trollbane and work tirelessly to ensure the Kingdom's survival as we patiently await Danath Trollbane's return. As a guild, we focus on the lore of the land, the story of each character within the guild, and the telling of the guild's overall story via quality role-play. We are dedicated to developing characters via story-driven roleplay and providing a fun, drama-free environment for Stromgarde roleplayers where members have a chance to interact with a variety of other guilds and groups. A coalition is a pact or treaty among individuals or groups, during which they cooperate in joint action, each in their own self-interest, joining forces together for a common cause. This alliance may be temporary or a matter of convenience. A coalition thus differs from a more formal covenant. Possibly described as a joining of 'factions', usually those with overlapping interests rather than opposing. Misson Satement Written by Hellissa Brisby, Duchess of Alabaster Valley: People of the highlands, we face the dawn of a new day, a day where Stromgarde must rise to former glories, lest we lose everything our ancestors have given their lives for. We must forget the petty squabbles of the past, forget the blood feuds between brother and brother and we must come together as one in order to usher the highlands into a brighter future for the people. As Lady-Regent, her Grace, the Duchess of Alabaster Valley will gather the battered people of the highlands into her flock and as a shepherd protects his sheep, by tapping into the greatest rescource the highlands have to offer, renew Stromgarde's strength, that our battered Kingdom may live to see the future we all dream of. To be anything less than united is death for Stromgarde and death for all the people of the highlands. You, the people of the highlands are its greatest resource. Guild Information Instead of a ranking system based on your activity or OOC merits, Arathorian Coalition focuses on each member being equal to the next. We are more like a party of adventurers with a common goal in mind. Each person has their own unique role to play in the overall story, doing what their character does best. There are no mindless soldiers listening to a military leader, there is no being thrown in a role just because we'd like it to be filled. There's just you, making a story for yourself and tying it with the Coalition's overall story. We are mature enough (And small enough) for this system to work for us. We respect each other as human beings and never have a need to dictate the actions of another. We have story based events that are created both by the guild's officers and also its members. We'll go adventure in the world, looking for rare and priceless artifacts to bring our kingdom fame and money. We'll make allies with the people in the world, doing tasks to assist them with their problems. We'll build true relationships with the factions of the world, to prepare ourselves for the many threats the Kingdom of Stromgarde faces. We add chance to the events with rolling, giving the ability for you to build your emotes based on success and failure. The Arathorian Coalition is very interested in the lore of the Arathi people, past and present. We work on our own speculation as to what the people do for past times, what they do to celebrate holidays, and how they feel about different aspects of the world. We'll celebrate our own holidays, celebrating the end of the troll wars, or the start of the Summer Solstice for the proud hedge mages. We'll celebrate the birth of the Trollbane Dynasty, and mourn the death of our kings. We'll spar, joust, and feast like the proud highlanders we are! We care about you as a guild member, and your character's story. We want to enhance the things you do, celebrate your victories, and help you overcome your failures. The Arathorian Coalition is a proud guild of people who became friends in an effort to make a better RP environment for those who choose to join. We have no desire to become a large guild with hundreds of members we hardly know. We pride ourselves on being a family of mature roleplayers who are willing to work with other guilds and groups, rather than against them. Notes The guild has several different aspects to it, layers of story built upon each other. At first glance, you'll see the Coalition itself. A place for soldiers, scholars, and common citizens to jump right in and begin their story within the guild. Higher up, you'll see the council, which serves the needs of those of us who enjoy political roleplay and characters who are members of the nobility. At the very center of the guild lies House Ravenshadow, the house that stayed dedicated to the Coalition for the two years the guild has been around. Stay close to the Duchess and you too, could become part of the house. A More Traditional View of the Highlands DISCLAIMER: The Arathorian Coalition as a guild tends to avoid such fanon that is not in some way grounded in World of Warcraft lore. We do not recognize fanon that depicts the history of the highlands in a way that contradicts Warcraft lore. These have been the source of much controversy in Arathi RP and we will continue to avoid them so as to remove ourselves and our RP from such controversy. IC Goals *To unite the people of the highlands under one banner. *To safeguard the people of the highlands against the many threats that have arisen. *To care for and educate those orphaned by the many wars that have plagued the Arathi highlands and the people of the North. *To weed out corruption among the remaining Nobility of Stromgarde. *To work with the other Northern settlements and stand firm against the forsaken, the syndicate and all those who would see our mighty nation driven to its knees. Hierarchy Lady Regent of Stromgarde: Hellissa Brisby Duke of Alabaster Valley: Tavaril Brisby Countess of Seastone: Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale Court Wizard: '''Gehlnarine Liridian '''Viscount of Belgrave: Charles Fredrickson Recruitment Please visit our website and fill out an application or contact one of our officers to schedule an IC interview. Category:Organizations Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Arathorian Coalition Category:Guilds Frequently Asked Questions Question: There were a couple of guilds roleplaying as if all of Stromgarde had been reclaimed and the city was safe for occupancy. Does RP this way? Answer: Absolutely not. I'm not sure how we got lumped into the group of people doing this and it was likely before I became an officer, but having spoken with the other leaders of our guild, I can assure you that we do NOT RP as if Stromgarde City has been reclaimed. We go by what is represented in game and by credible lore sources, which means in our roleplay, Stromgarde is still largely occupied by the Alterac Syndicate and the ogres, making it rather unsafe for occupancy. The only time we enter Stromgarde city is when the Sanctum is being used for events. With the League of Arathor (Which represents the largest portion of the Kingdom's remaining military) engaged in combat against the horde in the Arathi Basin, it's simply not plausible that we could hold all of Stromgarde. Question: In your roleplay, will the guild be campaigning to reclaim the city of Stromgarde? Answer: As much as we'd love to see the city under our control, we are at the mercy of Blizzard and those who write the lore. We may engage the syndicate in numerous battles, but we will not claim to have taken back the city until Blizzard says it has been reclaimed. Question: Why have a Regent if it makes people suspect you of usurping the Trollbanes? Answer: If people actually bothered to read about us, they would soon realize that we are all (IC) Trollbane loyalists and that Hellissa has claimed the Regency for two very important reasons: * In an attempt to prevent others from usurping the Trollbane Crown. (This has happened three times already) * To safeguard the citizens of the highlands and work with those who wish to see the Kingdom survive through Danath Trollbane's absence. That said, we really don't care whether your characters recognize her as the Regent. The things she and her supporters have done for the battered Kingdom of Stromgarde will speak for themselves. Question: What is the purpose of your guild? Answer: is a group of Trollbane loyalists who work tirelessly to ensure the Kingdom's survival as we await the return of Danath Trollbane. A coalition is a pact or treaty among individuals or groups, during which they cooperate in joint action, each in their own self-interest, joining forces together for a common cause. Question: Is Hellissa RPing as Queen of Stromgarde? Answer: *Tries really hard not to laugh* No. That couldn't be farther from the truth. Because the Kingdom of Stromgarde and the people of the highlands have suffered greatly since the fall of their capitol city, Hellissa has taken on the mantle of Lady Regent until Danath Trollbane returns from Honor Hold. Question: But what is a Regent? Answer: A regent is the informal or sometimes formal title given to a temporary, acting head of state in a monarchy. The time in office for a regent is often called a regency. Question: What exactly does this "Regent" do? Answer: As Lady Regent, Hellissa and her supporters have worked to ensure the survival of the people of the highlands during the most difficult time in the Kingdom's history. She has peacefully ended conflicts between other groups of Stromgarde citizens, prevented two Dukes from usurping the Throne and most recently, she has endeavored to rebuild the Kingdom's military to safeguard the people against the threats of the syndicate and the forsaken. Question: My character/guild doesn't support her as Lady Regent. Does that mean you guys are going to want to fight us or throw is in a cell? Answer: Absolutely not. These are difficult times for Stromgarde and characters all have different loyalties. We do not attempt to force others to accept Hellissa's Regency, but rather allow them to see the good our group has done for the Kingdom and make their own decision. First and foremost, our characters are Trollbane loyalists and patriots of Stromgarde. Rather than tear the highlands apart by fighting with those who do not support us, we endeavor to unite the people and keep the battered Kingdom from collapsing while we await Danath Trollbane's return. Question: What sort of events and storylines does your guild focus on? Answer: Our primary focus has always been story-driven RP and our events usually take place in the highlands. We deal with various threats to the people, including trolls, ogres, the forsaken and the Alterac syndicate in DMed events, led by our officers. Many of us who RP nobles are also involved in various political RP that takes us to Stromwind, Ironforge, Pandaria and other locations. Question: '''How is the guild organized? '''Answer: The guild is split up into three branches: * First, you have the officers who make up the Nobility. These characters are often ambassadors of Stromgarde and work to maintain good relations with other factions while gaining support for the guild and Hellissa's Regency. * Second, you have the craftsmen. These people are the skilled laborers from within the Kingdom's commonwealth and serve in various capacities relating to their skills. * Third, you have the military. With the League of Arathor fighting the horde in the Arathi Basin, it has become more important than ever to maintain a second force to deal with the ever-present threat of the syndicate and our other enemies throughout the highlands. This branch is led by Lord-Commander Iomar and is growing steadily. Question: '''Aren't you forgetting the paladins? '''Answer: The Order of the Crimson Fist is not a branch of but rather an organization comprised of Stromgarde's paladins, regardless of guild affiliation. This group was designed to foster RP with other guilds and groups, so any paladin of Stromgarde may join it. It is a chapter of the Order of the Silver Hand, sanctioned by the Church of Holy Light and the Bishop of Stromgarde. http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/9499701759 Question: '''Are you a military guild? '''Answer: No. While we do have a military branch, this is not, nor will it ever be the primary focus of this guild. We are organized in a way that offers something for characters of all types and all levels. Even the lowest-ranking members are encouraged to create their own storylines. Question: '''Do you guys participate in RP/PvP events? '''Answer: We usually avoid such events as they rarely remain IC and often lead to OOC arguments when one side loses. Some of our members enjoy such events and make it a point to gear themselves appropriately so that they may participate in events run by others, but we are not a RP/PvP guild and will never require our members to PvP as part of a storyline. Category:Organizations Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Arathorian Coalition Category:Guilds